The Legend of Spyro: The Double-Jointed Dragon
by eemhp31
Summary: "Everyone knows all about the story of Spyro and Cynder, from swamp all the way to core, we have followed them, seen their hardships and fought with them. There are many stories on what happened afterwards. This is just one form." Follow new and old friends as they live in a new world, and struggle against a new foe. Now accepting OCs, of any type.
1. Prologue

Everyone knows all about the story of Spyro and Cyder, from swamp all the way to core, we have fallowed them, seen their hardships and fought with them. There are many stories on what happened after wards. This is just one form.

In our world a High School student is finishing his junior year. He has had an interesting life. Bullied all threw middle school, having few friends, getting good grades all threw school and suffering for it, from both parents and fellow students. He is a talker not a fighter, ironic really.

As the last day of School ends the student and his family are busy getting ready. For the day after school they leave to go on their vacation that they take every year at the same time every year. But as the day wines down the student just can't help but fear and think negative about the summer and the school year not knowing, even in his wildest dreams, that all of those worries will get thrown out the window.

In Spyro's universe he has just saved the world but in "fixing" the world he has also fixed ancient connections. Connections that connect two worlds and set in motion a whole new course of events that no one would expect, not even God or the Ancestors.

* * *

**A/N: Not much for starting a new story and I am sorry for that. I have more of this story ready but at the moment I am forced to balance many other things. I do have much of this story actually typed, but let me warn you, it is LONG. It will take me a great deal of time to actually get all of it out.**

**The simple reason for this is that what I am posting is actually the edited version of what I first produced. Though if you want to see my unedited chapters you can find them on my DeviantArt account. Be warned, this was the first story I ever wrote so my original is rather horrid, but I have gotten better.**

**I hope you stick with me as I slowly work my way through my edits and the story. And please do comment as I have found them to be the best way to known how bad or good my story is.**


	2. Chapter 1 Wakey Wakey

The first few things that our character noticed when we woke up was that: one he was not in his bed, two he was in a forest of some kind, three he did not have on any cloths and four HE HAD SCALES. The first two were weird enough, and the third was awkward at worst but the forth was just impossible.

He decided to take this one step at a time.

Step one: not in his room, can't do anything about that so just ignore it for now.

Step two: what type of forest was he in? With some sort of hope that he could solve this, he looked around and decided it was like any forest in the world full of trees whose names he knew not off, same with the few bushes around him and are those barriers. The Human-Turned-Something shook his head, he had to remain focused but he knew his mild ADHD would make that difficult but he tried to anyway. He also noticed that there were no animals around him but he could hear, and smell some a good bit away, and in some weird way he could almost fell them. He decided to work out that last one a little later, which added a fifth step to his work.

With Step Two providing no answers he went onto step three: No cloths. He felt around him slightly and felt only dirt around him. So that meant what he had gone to bed in the night before, at least he hoped it was the night before, was no longer there. He would not have been surprised if they had been lost during…He figured he could call it translation.

So with the other three steps providing little results he moved onto his last step: Figuring out why he had scales. He flexed his hand which was now a paw, _well it looked like a paw anyways and so thus it must be a paw_. He was covered in an almost dirty white color, and him being a negative person knew he would have problems keeping them semi-clean, not that he was much of neat freak he just knew it would be weird to have spots of dirt all over himself.

When our scaled covered friend was able to chase those thoughts away, he then started to look at the rest of his new body, flipping his head around he saw, first a tail then the wings.

The first thing going through his head was that he had somehow turned into a dragon but again, that should not even be remotely impossible. And yet here he was, looking like a dragon. This just added more strength to the saying, "Nothing is impossible just improbable."

Again forcing his head clear he took a closer look at his wings and noticed that the looked…broken?

Yup, his wings looked broken. They were also unlike any other dragon wings in design. He could easily tell that it had a brown color mixed with some blond almost kind of like his hair as a human, again _weird_ he thought.

The design though was something that should never be able to be place on a dragon, maybe a bird but not likely there either. The best comparison was that they were the wings of a hang glider; a swept back triangle one could call it probably. But there was a break in the middle of each side with the end of each half having a hook like blade on the front edge of the parts. The parts split look to them like there two wings in one interestingly enough. He also noticed that there was no pain, so he tried to move them not really knowing how but none the less trying.

And moved them he did, for you see the brain is an interesting evaluation. It can do many things at once, and as our new dragon had been changed from a human to his new form his brain had increased in size. This allowed for his new brain to process information faster, but it also made room for what can easily be call instincts and species information that was downloaded into his brain by the same event that brought him to where he currently laid.

So when he wished to move his new limps his brain was able to supply the knowhow and they moved. Already confused by the situation, our dragon friend found himself even more confused, but then tossed the information in a part of his brain that was quickly being called, "Information to think about later.

His mind again on task, our new friend brought his odd wings close to his head and spread them out, which is when he noticed that his wings almost had a double joint to them and that the farther half of the two parts seemed to have a small slit in it just enough that he might be able to put the closer half into it.

With this realization he tried to figure out a way to "connect" the two halves. And sadly, the information planted into his brain could not help here, for this was really muscle memory and that you can not fake.

But before he tried to connect them, he had to see if you could move them separately first. He was shocked to find that he could. Yet another oddity to be filed away for further examination, but then again everything that was going on was going into that section. And while he was on the subject he was even more puzzled at the sheer size of the wings, they were far bigger than he thought a dragon's wings should have been. His first thought at that was, "_Must be connected to the fact that they have more of a hang glider look."_

He shook his head again and got back to trying and connect the two halves, again. He bent his, he figured that the best term was double joint, and found that in doing so he could manipulate his second half vary easily and also he found out that the half that looked normal was meant to go into the split part of the second half, then again it should not have been that hard to figure that out. That just went to show just how overwhelmed his mind currently was.

When the two halves came together he felt was could best be described as little needles going into both parts wings and anchoring them to each other. He moved his now complete wing around and noticed that they were in fact way too big for a normal dragon. They were the size of small glider which let him know instantly that is his flying, he kind of thought it was funny they he thought he could fly, would me more of a non-stop gliding style than strait go and stop like that of bird. Well at first anyways, given time he might be able to pull off some of those great airbrakes that he has seen birds pull off letting them stop in a short enough distance to land on a small target.

He tried to put them against his side so that he could move a little and found that his wings were way bigger than his body and would be very uncomfortable if he tried to keep it that way. The other problem was that he couldn't quite fold them like he should have been able to. The wings were too ridged along the "spine" and the rest of it felt off, more like a bone weave with muscle to manipulate the how it acted. So with the hope that he could "store" them better, he disconnected his wings, which took a little bit of figuring out as again that is muscle memory. Once there he tried to fold them togather to make them smaller and more comfortable for when he was not using them.

When he finally figured out how to store them he saw that they now looked a bit smaller that of a normal dragon's wings should have been. At least from what he could figure out from all of the drawings that he had seen. He again shook his head and determined that he would think about that later.

But even stored they looked off, they kept most of their shape even if the two parts were folded over each other with the help of the double joint. And again the bone weave he was figuring was in his wings prevented him from doing much of any folding except at the very edge which felt like pure muscle anyways.

Once he was done trying to figure out his wing he took a look at his tale. The scales were the same as the ones on his legs. There were some fin like things going down the length of his tale all the way down to the end which almost looked like a hammer and a sword mixed on one. On one side of the appendix was a very blunt board that he knew would hurt if it hit anything, possible shattering said item, how he knew was unknown to him, but the other end went into a shape that looked like a sword, a sharp sword at that, that could cut through just about anything with ease.

He brought his tail end up to his face to get a better look and saw that they had almost a metallic and diamond look to them which made him figure that they were very had and he had little worry about breaking or damaging them in any way. He hit each side as best he could against the ground to see if he was right and amazingly enough he was.

He looked his new body over a bit more taking note of things he might have missed. All he noticed was that there was small dagger like fins all along the parts of his back that he could see. His claws looked like mini daggers as well. He then looked at his chest as saw a completely different style of scales there. They looked like a breast plate almost, they were both thick, from what he could tell, and small so he know he had little chance of something slipping through and hitting a vital organ from that direction and that he was to crash into something that would be the best place to crash.

He shook his head yet again. He knew that thinking negative was bad and he was trying to break the habit. He finally took note again of his surroundings and at what level the sun was at. He thought it was kind of funny when he did find the sun; it was still low on the horizon he thought he had been sitting there for at least one hour figuring things out, even if he had not figured all that much out at all. He was once again glad that he was an early riser.

Speaking of rising he decided that he should have a look around manly for something to drink. So he got up or at least tried.

He could figure the theory behind walking on all four, the problem was actually doing said thing. His muscles seemed to have no memory in them, so he had to do thing slowly.

He got up slowly, then started to take slow careful steps. Balance his legs with each step, getting used to the movements. But even with this slow approach, our Human-Turned-Dragon found himself in what could be considered comical moments involving him falling on his face on several occasions.

But in all things, he tried and tried until he got some form of system and then proceeded off in a direction that he hoped would get him to his goals.

* * *

**AN: As I said, I had more of this ready, I know rapid fire posts aren't the best way to go, but I felt it better to give you more than that Prologue. But here you get to see the actual story. I realize I never used an actual name here but that is because I have a habit of in other places of refusing to reveal the name of my focus character or other characters really, unless they are stated by someone in the story.**

**This can cause a great deal of difficulty, but it also partially forces me to really think of ways to identify my character. As a warning, this will be going on for a good many chapters, and as it does you will get to see how I've been reading way to much Harry Potter Fanfiction, but more on that then.**

**The next chapter will not be coming out for a few days but until them I hope you enjoy what I have gotten out so far. And please do review for as I have said, I look forward to those.**

**PS: If the line breaks looks odd, I am sorry. For some reason the thing acted up and I couldn't do anything about it.**


	3. Chapter 2 Another day lost

In the same forest at almost the same exact time two young dragons who were close to the same age as the Human-Turned-Dragon, where slowly waking up.

These two dragons, they were cuddling into each other with their tales intertwined, they looked incredibly beat up yet they still looked good, for the injuries looked like they have had some time to heal.

One was a Purple, male, while the other was a blackish/purplish, female (are more details needed). These two young dragons had saved the world just one week ago and they were still lost but they didn't care they were having the time of their lives by just injuring each other's company.

The female woke up first. She opened her eyes and looked around and when her eyes fell on the male she immediately relaxed. _One week, I still can't believe it's been one week. _Those were the only thoughts that were waging though the females head.

**Flash back:**

One week ago. The two Dragons were slowly waking up. But their bodies protested even the slightest of movements that their brains wanted them to make. They did not care though, they were both worried sick about their counterpart.

The male was the first to open his eyes and see that the female was right next him looking how he currently felt, but still alive and still breathing. He instantly relaxed and proceeded dragged himself over to her.

By the time he was able to get to her; she too had opened her eyes and was staring right at him.

They both had grins plastered on their faces, just happy to see that each other was all alive. When the male finally got to her he reached out hugged her and refusing to let go. The female returned the hugged in the same fashion.

After a time, a long time, they finally broke away. They were looking into each other eyes. Just staring, not knowing, nor caring where they were or what was going to around them.

While they were staring they were both thinking along similar lines. Though neither knew it.

While The male was "fixing" the world he had herd the Female say three words that he had wanted her to say for a long time, the same words he had never had the courage to tell her. And now he was wondering: Did she really meant it or was it something that she had said to encourage him to go on?

But he knew from looking into her eyes, that she meant it.

The female too was wondering if she meant but she knew the instant she started staring to his eyes, and even before then she knew. She knew the words she had spoken were true, she really did, but she was also wondering if he had caught her words or not. If he did, how would he react and if he didn't how would she gain the courage to tell him again. And how did he feel about her?

All of her worries just washed away the instant he kissed her. He just leaned forward and let instinct take over.

She was shocked but happy none the less and soon returned the kiss with vigor.

As he pulled away he said, "I heard what you said and I wanted you to know I love you too."

She was shell shocked she could not believe he had heard her and that he felt the same way.

It was a shock she was easily able to get over as he kissed her again, and again. The spent their short time awake that day where they were kissing and hugging each other enjoying each other's company for the whole day.

**End of Flash back.**

After that day they spent the week playing and having fun like the young dragons they were. But even after a week of pure heaven the female still could not believe this was happening, she was afraid this was all just a really long dream but she really hoped not.

The male suddenly opened his eyes and stared right at her, with a smile on his face, a smile she was starting to love more and more every day.

He unraveled himself from her and stretched, at first she pouted but then she smile. She was starting to enjoy watching her boyfriend stretch out his many muscles.

"Morning beautiful, and how are you doing this fine morning," the males said.

"Still sore but also incredibly happy" came the reply from the content female. "So what are we doing today."

The male then let out a sigh that the female felt should not have been there, "We should most likely try and find out where we are so we get back to Warfang." Seeing the female sigh and looking down the male immediately tried and cheer her up, already knowing what was going through her mind. "Hey, I don't really want to go back either but they deserve to know that we're alive."

"I know but…"

"You are afraid of how everyone will act when they see us."

"Yes," came the reply in a really small voice.

"Hey don't worry if any one tries anything, I'll protect you Cynder. You mean everything to me. Never forget that."

Cynder could not help but smile at that comment, instantly feeling more relaxed. Yes, she was afraid of being mobbed by fans and well-wisher but she was also afraid of those who would hate her for her past life, and those that felt her boyfriend should be with someone other than her, and even more. The list could probably go on for some time. But she knew that she would always have her purple hero to protect her; that was all she really needed.

"All right let's get something to eat and head out. I still wish we could spend more time alone Spyro."

Spyro just smiled and kissed her a long and deep, showing just how he felt to her. When he broke he moved a bit away before whispering, "I know so do I but it would probably be best if got there before they send out a search party, if they haven't already. And I don't want to listen to Sparks if we stay out any later."

Cynder just smiled and nodded agreeing.

The soon found a small herd of dear, well this planet's equivalent of dear so for simplicity sake let us call them dear. They caught one with ease, Spyro cooked it quickly and they ate their stomach full.

As they ate they talked about where they might be and where they could possible go to try and get back to Warfang. By the time they were done the sun was half way up into the sky. Soon after they were done they flew off east, the direction they agreed would be the best way to go. They knew they would eventually find something, what, was something they did not know. They had much ground to cover, they could only hope it would not take too long to find something.

Even though they were trying to find their way home they still flew leisurely, playing a form a tag back and forth at least until they saw a figure rise out of the forest to south of where they were flying.

* * *

**AN: And we got to transfer the story to our favorite couple. When I first wrote this I did not really have a clue on what I was wanting to type. What I cam up with, the unedited version of this, was much similar to what it is. It really works in my opinion, as it was the best way I could think of to bring these two into the story.**

**I still have several more chapters ready, I just feel the need to space them out still. And suddenly I feel like rambling, but on track I will say that this is only the begging of the Legendary Couple's interaction with the whole story. **

**And on that note, I Just had a thought. When I first wrote this story I had to come up with way to many names for my Own OCs. And when I started to do that I opened up to my readers a chance. A chance to have their own OCs in the story. the original story was changed drastically by the addition of several of these OCs. The main antagonist is actually a friend's OC and I have found him to be an amazing addition.**

**Looking forward there are many more OCs that are going to be in the story that are not my own. And so with that in mind, I wish to offer the same chance to you. With my editing I am presented a chance to include even more and different characters, which means if you, readers, wish for your OCs to become apart of this story, all you need do is PM me and I will begin to look for a place to put them. **

**It doesn't matter on the allegiance, or species, or element, I can find a place for them. I look forward to any and all, but if you wish to wait or simply review, I am alright with that. But for now, until I next post, happy reading.**


	4. Chapter 3 Learning the necessities

Trying to learn to walk was hard enough, now our Human-Turned-Dragon had to learn how to drink. And nothing he had in his head was proving to be of any help.

Learning to walk again was probably the most difficult thing he had done. At one point he even tried to walk on two but it was harder to maintain his balance for long periods of time on two than it was to easily walk four. But he still wanted to at least have the possibility to walk on his two hind legs so that he knew he could if he needed too.

He quickly found out the tail of a dragon had all sorts of uses from balance while standing with both four legs an especial two, but also with clearing room, and if necessary acting as a spring board of sorts; stuff like that.

While he walked he grew bored, so that he flexed his wings in all directions just to get a feel for them.

After what felt like an hour for most creatures, it felt like 2 to him, he finally heard the sound of water and head straight in direction he thought it originated from. When he got there, he found he had yet another dilemma. How to drink?

First he tread to drink like a dog, that just felt wrong and the tongue a dragon has is not really meant to lap of things. Then he just stuck his whole mouth, muzzle now he was still getting used to being a dragon instead of a human, and sucked in the water. That seemed to work so he just went with that. He might have to find some other way later, but right now he was going with what worked.

When he was done drinking he decided to relax and try and learn a few more things about his new body. So he gazed at himself in the water.

What he saw was dragon with, now that he had cleaned a little from the water, more brownish than white color scales but still one in the same. His eyes were light brown just like as a human. He had horns coming out the top of his heads that looked almost like maces; they looked like they were made out the same thing as his tale as well. He smacked the water a bit with them a found that they would be a good alternative to head butting, not that he had ever done so nor really did he ever want to do such a thing. He also found something round in front of his eyes.

When he scratched a bit at this area he found something resisting his claws and that the item could be removed. With a bit more work, he got them removed and he found his eye sight was terrible.

He then suddenly remembered that as a human he needed glasses to see thick glass as that. He figured that these had to be the dragon version of glasses; again it was odd how that came to be.

"_They look a lot like goggles. I guess that would make since but still this is just so weird." _As these thoughts ran through our friend's head he put the goggles back and took another look into the water. He noticed that the goggles appeared to not even exist they were evident when you knew what you were looking for but if you weren't looking you never would have known that they were there.

This meant that whatever material they were made from was even better than glass, and given that they had yet to break also showed that they were strong. How they worked was something he would have to figure out because they did not appear to have be concave/convex like his old glasses, they appeared rather flat. But with his life already throwing strange at him, this was probably the lowest on his list of strange this day.

With his mind started to wonder again, he started to remember all his time playing video games and reading stories at his home, the Human world as he was now call it. He remembered that all dragons have some kind of breath, well more element to control, in some stories they were only fire, some had fire with another element while others still had a whole host of powers depending on the element that dragon was.

As he was remembering this he again started to get the weird feeling that he could again "feel" the area around him, it was different than when he first woke up, but with this version it was more an annoyance than anything. He tried to block it out, but he just could not get himself to do so. His mind kept going back to it like it was the answer to his element problem, and given the odd stuff already floating in his brain he would not have been surprised. Eventually he got so frustrated with it that he concentrated fully on it and let instinct take it from there.

This meant he opened his mouth and let lose a small tornado.

He immediately closed his mouth making the Tornado die out without its source. He looked at the path that the force of nature had taken and was he surprised at the result. He had knocked down at least three fully grown trees roots and all without even trying.

"Hole crap" was the only words that escaped his muzzle, the first coherent sounds to escape his muzzle that day. "_If I did that by just opening my mouth and "blowing air", Could that mean I'm a Wind Dragon? If does, I guess that solves one problem. Now I just need to learn control so that what just happened doesn't happen again."_

With that thought placed firmly in his head he went for a swim in the river that he was next to, hoping that the swim would help him relax and calm his mind enough to let him figure out his next step.

But first he had to learn to swim again, much like he had to learn to do everything else. He tried a few things to figure how best to swim, he eventually found that acting like a dolphin and using his wings as extra thrust and, coupled with his tail, direction control was the best way to swim. This being completely contradictory to the fact that as a Human, he could not do a Dolphin kick for the life of him. He had been taught the school year previous, but only barley and even then he was no good at all. So given that Dolphin Kick was easiest as a dragon, which just added another layer of odd.

After he was done he plopped himself on the shore, his mind no calmer than it was before. Swimming was tiring, and he knew it, but the way he felt when he got on the shore he knew he was more tired than before. This meant that he should only really swim when necessary.

He stayed in one place while he dried off and once he had done so, he then thought of another problem. How does a dragon go to the bathroom and better yet where?

Let us not go over how he figured that one out but he none the less figured it out. By now the sun was almost half way into the sky he figured it must be around 9 or 10. He knew his body wouldn't normally let wake him any were from 7 – 8 and since the sun was just coming over the horizon when he woke up he figured he woke up around 7.

The Dragon-Still-Learning-To-Be-A-Dragon was getting hungry by this time so he got up quickly found/ate some berries that looked and smelled edible, hoping they would not rebound on him, but some information in his mind telling him the berries were common and safe.

With his stomach now satisfied he had a new goal in mind, figuring out how to fly.

With no cliffs nearby to jump off and learn that way. He went with plan B, flapped his wings around a bit, with his wings in all different positions, trying to get them to work the right way. Apparently flapping did not do a real thing for him.

Then he remembered that his wings were that of a hang glider, he could not fly like any other normal dragon. With that information remembered, he extended his wings, connected them and let them out to their full length.

That alone was difficult; the weight was something he was not used to in the slightest. It took some work but he got himself in a stance that made it easier to handle the weight. He half figured that if he ever got himself into the air it would not be so difficult on his new limps, but then again all his weight is going to be held up by his wings. And at this point he realized that it was probably best if he stopped his mind before he scared himself into keep his feet firmly on the ground.

With the idea of flapping no longer working he went with a third idea, jumping as high as he could then see how it felt. With that method, it was at first only a little bit of the ground but it was flight none the less. Fine gliding, but still he thought it was a start.

But it also started to show a few problems that would need to be fixed before he got too high. The first was that his wings, while actually strong, where not used to holding his weight and thus caused him to feel really uncomfortable without his paws on the ground. The next was that he had no clue how to control his motions, he had to learn how even the slightest twitch from the muscles in his wings could cause him to spin, even at being a few feet off the ground.

The major problem was that he had zero clue on how to land. Every time he tried, he would put one paw on the ground, then before he could comprehend he would end up in a heap. He hurt after each time, but he was determined to figure it out. The most notable of his crashes was when his right wing tip brushed the ground by accident causing him to lose all momentum on the right side, but since his left still wanted to keep going, he ended up doing some uncontrolled cartwheeling, until he had lost all of his moment with a splash into the water nearby. He made a mental note to never be turning when that close to the ground again.

After many, many crashes, our friend finally figured out a semi safe way to land. He had to land running bleeding out his moment that way. It was the most basic way of landing that he could safely come up with, and until his bruises went away he had no plan to try anything else.

His problem was that even though he had figured out a way to land, he still had not figured out a way to actually fly. He was stuck jumping and gliding to the ground. And so he was quickly getting frustrated. He again got so frustrated that he subconsciously drew up the information that was floating in his brain and let his instincts take over. This caused him to start running with his wings fully extended and connected.

And while running he called upon the element that his form was connected to, wind. His only thoughts were that of wanting to get in the air. He soon found his feet dangling a little and him staying at steady altitude.

He was so shocked by this he lost what little concentration he had that his control of the wind let go and he was instantly falling again. He noticed this quickly and tried to concentrate again, the wind rose to his call.

It took only seconds, but when he did get air born he figured he must have been using his power over the wind to allow him to gain lift, much like a wind a tunnel with gravity adding his forward moment a bit.

Then another thought and information package entered his forward mind, and he made the connection between his control of wind and his "feeling" of the world around him. He was not feeling in the literal sense; he was sensing the wind, however slight, move around and hit that object.

He thought was kind of cool but then went back to thinking on fly and how to avoid any more crashes. He knew he had to get somewhere, he could not stay where he was. And so, he directed himself to what the thought was east.

After about 5 minutes of flight though, he was getting bored again. So he decided to experiment with his wings and how his fling reacted. And with being at the much higher altitude he had less to worry about in the terms of crashing.

He found out the bone weave like structure and the many muscles in his wings allowed him to turn in several different ways. He also found that when flexed the right way he could make the claws on his hold the entire wing for very fast spinning. And many other interesting reactions, some uncomfortable some others felt right.

But his favorite was the Claw trick, and he did a few times, but after those few times he began to get dizzy, so he cut it out and started to fly straight…ish.

While he did that he observed he was in fact gliding more that he was flying more than he was gliding, which was something he had figured would happen when he was closer to the ground.

He rarely had to flap his wings, which when fully extend was not easy anyways so that was of little problem. This meant he was reliant on his control over the wind to keep him from going down too far. He had to experimented with "flying" up and down just to get a bit more of hang of things.

When he was done with that he again started to work with his wind powers to again, wanting to also get a better understanding of them in some way. He started with his strangest, "feeling" the area around him.

At first it was difficult but then he closed his eyes and suddenly he could "see" everything. His wind compensated for his eyes at an instinctual level, everything about him seemed to work more at an instinctual level.

He could easily feel/see the wind around him, the tips of trees below him and if he concentrated enough he could feel the animals in the trees themselves. And with doing that he found he was being followed.

* * *

**AN: oops, sorry for the wait there. I got myself a bit too distracted and thus forgot to post what I had. Sorry about that again.**

**This chapter...its original version was much shorter and had quite a few plot holes in it. As I was editing it there were spots that I had to delete then completely change. The end result is something that I am quite proud of for it makes far more sense and left room for the rest of the story. You also get to see what I meant by me reading too Much Harry Potter fanfiction. I have yet to reveal my OC's name, and thus I have to use other methods to do so. This will be going on for several more chapters.**

**Anyways, It is at this point that I reveal my view on the elements, or at least a part of it. More is revealed later in the story. But let me say this little tid bit, I see no element as truly dark, for it is not the weapon that choices to be evil but the one that holds the weapon. You'll understand this more as the story goes on.**

**Spots are still open for OCs, I have already received two messages for OCs and both present interesting and unique complications. And yet I look forward to when I can attempt to work on them. So if you wish to be apart of what is to come, message me and I'll see about adding your character.**

**And I'm now done, so until next time, Happy reading.**


	5. Chapter 4 First Combat

The Human-Turned-Dragon immediately knew that creature following him was not a dragon. The wind that was being buffed by the creature was way too much for its small shape and its wings just "felt"…wrong. How he knew was information that was thrown away as unimportant at the current moment.

Our Dragon friend immediately opened his eyes while trying to keep control of his wind. In doing so he found it gave him an interesting form of sight he could literally see the air moving around everything. And that was layered over his normal sight. It was disorienting at first, but he quickly got used it to and his mind back on track to his follower.

He looked back at the creature following him and got a good look at it. The only way he could describe it as was a dreadwing.

"_If that is a dreadwing then I am in a video game world? Now I am really wondering on how I got here." _He moved that thought aside and went into thinking of how to ether lose this creature, talk to it or if necessary kill it.

The last one he was not sure if he could do but he knew that if was life or deal he probably could. He knew he was not worth much in a fight, but there was something in him that was telling him that being a dragon changes a few things.

He took another look at the creature; it most defiantly was dreadwing. This meant that it would have an ape on its back, well it would most likely would as only Apes ever used Dreadwings to his knowledge. But how could that be possible when the Dark Master curse them or something like that given that the hermit was exactly easy to understand or all that clear on things.

His next thought was that maybe that had not yet happened. But that was hardly likely; at least that was what his mind was telling him. But he did not really have time to think about that, the dreadwing was closing fast. Far faster than he actually thought a dreadwing could move.

He had to come up with a plan very fast, and sadly the only one he could figure out was what he normally did. He would pretended that he had not seen anything and just kept flying in the direction he was going but he still kept watching it with his wind sense, as he was calling it by now. And hope he would not be attacked, and if he was…well he would just wing it then, no pun intended.

Our rather screwed dragon sensed the dreadwing as it flew above him. It was most likely hoping to drop him to ground making it harder for him to fight back or offer an even easier kill. It also meant that the dragon's chances of getting out of this without a fight were slim to none.

0000000000000000

There was in fact an ape on the dreadwing's back.

The ape could not believe its luck, here it was patrolling looking for something to kill and the first thing he sees is a dragon and weird looking dragon but a dragon none the less. Any dragon killed was something his superiors liked. And if it was a rare dragon maybe he would be able to get something special for the kill. So flying above the dragon he still could not believe his luck.

The brownish whitish dragon must have been stupid because it had not noticed his existence. He saw that the dragon had wings that looked like they were more for gliding than for flying meaning that it would not be able to escape easily but the ape also had to take note of the tale.

It had two sides to it, one that he knew if he got it would be like getting hit by a brick wall and the other side would be just as bad as getting and attack by a sword. He also took note of the dragon's horns they would be worst then getting a pommel of a sword into his head. But he felt that he would be able to kill the dragon before it would be able to bring that weapon to bear. But it also hammered in the point that he had to kill the dragon quickly.

But a surprised dragon was a dead one, and once he brought the carcass back to his General he would be richly rewarded.

So, with those happy thoughts in mind the ape had his deadwing dive bomb the Dragon.

000000000000000

The Dragon in question knew the instant the deadwing started to drop.

He knew know for certain that it was going to try to kill him. This scared the crap out of him, well until something seemed to grab his mind and push it aside. For the first time in his life, The Human-Turned-Dragon felt like a passenger in his own body.

His body remained still and nothing about the diving Dreadwing until the last second. In a sudden act of motion his wings flexed in a way he had found out earlier would allow him spin fast but still remain in control. This putting him into position to strike the dreadwing with his claw.

The wound that was inflicted would not kill it but would cause it some discomfort. Seemingly hoping that was end of it the dragon continued his motion and went back to flying like he had. The feeling of his mind returning to himself was also there.

He did not have long to think on this for not long afterwards, a screech sounded and was followed by several others.

When he looked around he saw, to his horror, at least 5 new dreadwings and the one he injured starting to fly towards him. So he did the only thing he could, for he knew he stood little chance, he turned and called upon all the wind that he could and started to fly away as fast as he could.

* * *

**AN: A new year, and the next chapter for a story. This chapter is possibly one of the shortest of the story. Even still, the unedited version was even worse. **

**I am sorry about the time delay, I'm hoping to improve on that soon but I can't promise much of anything sadly. I can explain why dreadwings and apes are there, to a degree, but It will be a long way into the story most likely. **

**I still have spots open for OCs of any kind really. That offer will probably always be open but the sooner you get them in the higher the chance of me getting them into the story early on.**

**Well, I'm out of things to say here, so until we meet again, happy reading.**


	6. Chapters 5-7

**AN: Before I even start, two things.**

**One, Kehtara moon: While I am happy that you want your OC in, I need a reliable way to contact you so that I can hash out the information I need for said OC. So as much as I would love to try and add your character, I can not until I have that.**

**two, I have decided to smash together the three chapters I have for you. This will extend the posting far more and will also let you know exactly where I am.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 "How did He do that?"**

Spyro and Cyder could not believe their eyes. They were looking at six dreadwings chasing what looked like a dragon.

It defiantly was a dragon they were chasing. But where did it come from was something had no knowledge of.

They had been following the one of the dreadwings for a while now, ever since it took off really. They were curious how it could still be alive and where it had come from. They knew enough about the beats to stay a good distance away and so they did their best to keep it at the edge of their sight.

But when they saw it rise up in the air they thought that it had somehow seen them. Then they saw it dive.

At first they were confused, and then they saw its target. A dragon, who, from their distance, looked to be just a bit order then themselves. They sped up trying to get close enough to warn the dragon but they both figured, and subconsciously knew, they would never be able to get near enough to warn the dragon in time.

The dragon had not diverted from its path the entire time the Dreadwing was diving. They still were not close enough to warn the dragon sadly. Then suddenly the dragon spun faster than any dragon they had seen and struck the deadwing with what looked like ease.

The dragon then spun back around and kept flying like nothing ever happened.

The couple stopped dead in their tracks both mystified and confused.

How could a dragon have done that with such ease? They looked at where the dreadwing had crashed land, what they saw was a little weirder than what they had seen perversely. The dreadwing was still alive. They looked at each both wondering the same thing, "_what just happened?"_

They saw the dreadwing shake its head and take off again. This time when it got over the trees it let out an ear wrenching screech. Immediately after, and to the couple's horror, they saw five new dreadwings drop from higher up in the sky to join the chase. They had not even seen those dreadwings and both had to wonder where they had come from in the first place.

Five of the dreadwings look like any other deadwing although two of them were smaller than the rest, this included the injured dreadwing, but the sixth dreadwing was…the only word to describe it was gargantuan. The sixth dreadwing alone looked like it could carry at least 2 Gauls with enough room for one of his generals.

When the screeches were sounded the dragon looked back and then somehow put on more speed trying to get away.

Spyro and Cynder were still trying to get their minds on straight. First they were looking at six dreadwings, which alone would make things difficult. The second thing was who was this dragon and were did it come from?

They decided to try and follow and help if the dragon needed it, but no more until they knew that it was not an enemy. For something this new was sending their minds into overdrive as it worked to figure out what is going on.

After a small amount of time, the dragon suddenly dropped into the forest. This stunt shocked the dreadwings as much as the couple. But the dreadwings soon got over their shock and started to dive bomb the forest. They got to just about the canopy of the trees and struck at something below them then came back up to get ready for another run. It was possibly the oddest sight one would ever see.

Eventually one of the smaller dreadwings dived into the forest but not long afterward they saw what look like two trees fall over.

"They must be chasing dragon though the forest." Was the only thing Spyro could say as he stared at what was going on. It was the only thought that he was able to come up with that made any form of sense to him.

"But how? They're flying too fast to be chasing a dragon that is running through a forest."

"Whoever it is must somehow be flying through the forest."

"Is that even possible? There can't be enough room to do that."

Spyro just shrugged his shoulders and looked back. And good thing he did because as he did that they saw the dragon break from the trees and ram the smallest remaining dreadwing in the group.

The dragon continued is track up a little bit then just let itself fall back down but as it was doing that it ripped not only dreadwings neck out but also the head of the ape that was riding it clean off. The fact that they saw an ape again added yet another shock to the couple.

They both had a joke thought of, "_This day is going on the calendar as the day of shocks"_

The dragon went back into the forest but did not stay there alone for long. All four of the remaining deadwings dived bombed it creating a new clearing in the rush of bodies.

The couple heard a series of roars, which sounded male they decided, and screeches then nothing. They beat their wings even faster fearing the worst but they soon saw the dragon come out of the new clearing almost unscathed.

He had, for they could tell for absolute certain now that they were a bit close that it did indeed have the build for male, a few small scratches and bruises but other than he looked good and he just flew on like nothing ever happened.

The two young dragons soon landed in the clearing utterly shocked yet again.

All around them was utter chaos. The trees were all destroyed, ether shattered, crushed, or cut clean apart. There was also blood all over the place and the bodies of the dreadwings and their rides were scattered around as well.

One of dreadwings looked like it had been cut in half and its rider had a hole in his chest, and the other three dreadwings looked like they their chest or heads where crushed to dust with their rides in almost the same shape just except one. The biggest of the apes had a hole all the way through his head and his head was on the ground next to his body which was propped up against a tree.

"How did one dragon cause so much damage?" Was the first thing that Cynder could mutter.

Spyro was walking up to the largest body there, that of the gargantuan dreadwing saying, "I would like to know, How did he do that?"

The body was cut in half and its entire rib cage was smashed into dust making its skeleton almost jelly. It too also had a hole its head and many other scratches. It by far had the most damage, it was like it either did not want to die or someone was just trying to vent some anger.

Cynder walked up to next to Spyro and almost lost what food she had in her stomach. She looked around a bit more and noticed that someone had lost what food they had their stomach. When she pointed the throw up to Spyro nodded and observed that it must have belonged to dragon.

"But if he could do all this why would he throw up?" Cynder had said with a confused face.

"He must not like killing much or this is the first time he has had to ever kill something. I did it too the first time I kill something." Spyro said with a downed face like he was ready to cry.

Sudden curiosity pinged Cynder, this was a subject that had never come up between them and she really wanted to know more about her boyfriend. "Really, what happened?"

"Sparks had gotten stuck in a giant insect's web and I had to kill it to get him out of it. We immediately went back home and I threw up. It took my mother all day to cheer me up." His face was down and looking like he was ready to cry his eyes out. "I didn't want to kill anything, I still don't like killing but if I have too I will do it to protect those I love." He finished with a warm and loving smile towards Cynder.

Cynder smiled back, now knowing why it never came up. She also knew he had to get his mind elsewhere so she broached the subject that brought them here, "We should trying and catch up with that dragon or at least follow him till we know he will not do something that might cause some problems"

Spyro agreed quickly enough. So with one last look around they took off to follow the dragon. But when they got up above the trees they almost could not see him. Thankfully when they looked to east they spotted him. But just barely.

So they set off and just tried to keep him in their sight while they threw ideas on who he was and where he came from back and forth. It let them ease the time away as well as keep their minds off what they had just seen, at least a little bit.

About an hour before the sun was to go over the horizon and start the night he landed. So they too quickly found a clearing and got something to eat.

They talked a bit more on whom the mystery dragon could be but they soon got tired. They had been flying all day and knew they would most likely be doing the same thing tomorrow so with Cynder facing the fire and Spyro curled around her, they went to sleep.

Cynder fell asleep quickly but Spyro took a little longer. About five minutes after Cynder had fallen asleep Spyro just kept thinking about the new dragon wondering what had happened in that new clearing and how he was doing, but soon Cynder's deep breathing lulled him to sleep and sent his mind into the land of pleasant dreams.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Day 2**

When the Human-Turned-Dragon woke up, the first thing he felt was cold, and then a breeze.

Without really thinking, he reached down to try and pull a blanket that was not there up. With his hands only grasped a branch his brain started to work again, and he was awake instantly.

His mind went into overdrive trying to remember where he was and why he was there. The answer came quick, and when it did he groaned.

"_I guess that wasn't a dream then, that means I really did kill those creatures. But how, I still can't make since of it." _The sun was just peaking over the horizon so he set his mind to sort out what happened the day before.

**Flashback**:

The confused Dragon had no idea what to do about the six dreadwings on his tail, he was freaking out and he was unable to come up with any idea that might be able to actually help him. The only thing he could accurately think of doing was exactly what he was doing: He was flying as fast he could, trying to go faster. But his wings were not strong enough to go any faster, trying just made them hurt more than they already did. He looked back again and was shocked when he saw them gaining on him.

The Dragon-That-Is-In-Trouble knew that there was no way he was going to out fly them, not at this speed and in his current condition. He also feared that he would be unable to fight since he had no idea how, in any way shape or form. He had not even been the one who injured the one Dreadwing, something else within him had. His only hope he realized was to trust in himself and whatever instincts came with his new form, some of which he knew had already come around. He just hoped it worked on demand. So he closed his eyes and just relaxed and tried to figure out what to do.

No good, nothing was coming, no random voice or thought creeping into his head. Now he was running out of options, and as he had done everything sane, it was time to do something insane (One could argue that everything happening to him was Insane already)

The now crazy dragon had figured earlier, with all his manipulating of his wings, that maybe just maybe, he could fly through the forest. It was a wild shot but at the current point he was pretty much desperate, and any option no matter how crazy would do. So he went for.

He dropped into the forest with a quick movement of his wings and right away he realized his wings were way too big as they were to fly through them. With his mind already running quickly he made a rather stupid leap and he did the first thing that came to mind: he disconnected his and placed them so that the front halves were almost perpendicular to his body while the second half was almost parallel to his body.

To his amazement he could still control his flight, it felt odd and a bit wrong but he could deal with it, and heck something in him was telling him it would not be as hard as he thought. Though, the instant he hit the forest he had no clue what he was doing, all he remembered later was that he was twitching his wings ever so slightly and dodging tree after tree after tree and soon trying not get grabbed by the dreadwings that were dive bombing him.

He truly did not know how he was doing it, and yet here he was, flying through a forest. He instantly figured it down to instincts yet again and went back to the task at hand.

To make it a small bit easier on himself he used his Wind Sense to "feel" things he normally would be unable see which included a lot of branches and even some small animals as they went from tree to tree.

The Forest-Flying-Dragon remembered hearing one of the dreadwings enter the forest to try and chase him down. But the dreadwing was moving way to fast and speared itself and its rider on a nearby tree killing both of them rather quickly he concluded. Looking back he came to figure that maybe the only reason he was even surviving was because he was crazy and had the worlds strangest wing design.

"Ok one down, five to go." Our dragon friend said aloud as he tried to find a way to thin their numbers even more.

He did not need to think long, from what he could figure out, his instincts took over, either that or whatever it was that made him a passenger in his own body had come back again, and made him breach through the canopy and ram the smallest of the remaining dreadwings. He was shocked when he did this, he had no clue what he was doing and yet with little trouble he knew exactly how to grab it so that they both went down with him in control and just the right moment to kill it on the way down so that it and the ape rider that he also killed would not cause any more trouble.

He again breached the canopy and the next thing he remembers is getting ramped 4 very mad deadwings. That alone should have hurt a great deal, and yet there seemed to be a buffer between himself and the attacking bodies, this was also coupled with the feeling of again being a passenger, But this time a full passenger.

This is also where his memory got really sketchy. But for the sake of the story you will know what exactly happened.

When the dragon hit the ground he immediately roared and turned around and hit his attacker with the blunt end of his tail. Caring little for what might be around him, he ended up crushing the creature's rip cage and destroying the ape's lower extremes killing both of them almost instantly, the ape more from shock and internal hemorrhages than anything else.

He then continued his turn till he came to another dreadwing and he lunged at it, this happened to be the biggest of them at the time but he had no clue. He hooked one of his wing claws into its head and threw it while also hitting it with his tail jellifying its bones. That one's rider was thrown off and before it could react the dragon was on him with another hook through the head and claw through the neck cutting it clean off, he dropped them both against a tree and was right back in the fight the instant he got the dead bodies off of him.

The next dreadwing he got rid of quickly by just swing his tail and cut it in half but as he did that he jumped and sent one of his hooks threw its rider's chest killing them instantly. The last of the four dreadwings he again brought his tail down but this time on its head crushing both its bones and its brain to near dust and swiped at the ape riding it with his claw cutting its chest clean open. He was suddenly swiped at by the biggest dreadwing who had yet to die. With one quick flick he cut it in half with the sharp end of his tail, ending the fight.

As the adrenalin ran down he looked around and had a mix of emotions. One was shock, how could he do that, another pride, he had done that, and still another fear, he could and did do that. He took another look at the huge dreadwing behind him.

He instantly no longer felt like a passenger causing everything to hit him, so he moved a bit to the side and vomited what little food he had. These were his first kills and he had no idea what do to, now that he had done it, or how he did it in the first place

The sickly dragon took one last look around and quickly took off not wanting to see if someone came to investigate the commotion, or see it himself, that had been caused. When he was out of the new clearing he willed himself to go faster and the wind rose to his command.

When the dragon felt he was far enough he just let himself glide and just stared at the horizon that he was flying to. The sun was about half way past the middle of its path so he had plenty of time to think yet for the first time in a good long while he could not think of anything. He mind was as blank.

When the sun got to about half way down he shook his head and started to look for a decent place to sleep for the night but he could not see a thing so when he saw a tree that looked like it could support him he dove down to. He looked around a bit ate a few berries that he could find, climbed up into the tree and went to sleep far faster than he ever thought possible.

**End of Flashback;**

At remembering these events the confused dragon was more worried about himself than ever. He knew he had some anger management problems and was now afraid of what would happen if he were to lose his patience around other people what would he do. He decided to not think about that right know or eve,r he would deal with it when it came along and hope he could control himself.

He rolled out of the tree he was in, which had supported him rather nicely, even if he was pocked in the side every couple of seconds. After he had eaten some berries that were still around he figured that he could not go off of berries much longer and that if he was going to survive he was going to have to eat some real meat which meant ether find civilization soon or go hunting. He had no idea how to hunt but he figured if he could fight like he did yesterday then he should be able to hunt with little problem.

He sensed no game nearby so, with determination, he made a mental note to grab something, as he flew, for dinner. Again, taking one last look around him, he noticing that the sun was about a quarter of the way up in the sky.

He signed "If only had learned some survival things as a human or someone was with me this might be way easer."

He took off with little hesitation believing his statement to be true not knowing that as he was taking off two young dragons were watching him take off, with great luck for they did not normally wake up this early.

00000000000000

Spyros and Cynder had been unable to sleep after the first rays of the sun had gotten over the horizon. So they got up early and had any early breakfast. They talked till the sun was a bit under a quarter of a way up in sky and started to head, slowly and leisurely towards were the dragon they were following was currently thinking.

When they saw their target taking off they both knew that their leisurely flying was over and sure enough when the dragon came over the canopy of the trees they had to speed up slightly to keep him in sight.

"Why do you thing he is flying to fast." Cynder asked for about the 5th time that day when the sun was about half way through the sky.

Spyro, grinning knowing that he was not the only one suffering from this crazy flying, could only say "He might be running or he might be trying to find someplace or someone, as fast as he can."

Cynder sight "Well I just wish he would slow down a bit."

000000000000000

The dragon in question, at that time, still had no idea that he was again being followed and to top it off he thought that he was actually flying slowly.

But he was bored, so bored that he started experiment with his wind power trying to figure out how it worked and what he could possible do. He found out he could easily create mini-tornados and shift the wind every which direction and he also discovered that if he was trying to lift something or levitate, that the farther it was the harder it was to manipulate it and size meant nothing but the weight did. He kept experimenting until the sun was about half way along its downward path, and then he started to look for some game to eat that night and quickly found a small heard of dear, or at least they looked like dear to him so then they must be dear.

Doing the only thing he could think of, he dove down and literally picked up one of the dear. He quickly put it out of its misery and broke its neck and kept flying for a little while longer until he found a nearby clearing. How he had so easily preformed this kill was yet another mystery to him, and those kept piling on.

Once he had landed he did his best to trying and skin the dear so that he could use the pelt for something later, most likely a blanket He then gathered as much wood has he could grab a hold of with his front paws while he was trying to walk around on his hind legs. It was a good amount, and he found it was a great way to practice.

He piled some of it together as best he could and tried to light it. This is not easy when you are a wind dragon but he none the less tried. All he had to do was collect a lot of oxygen and hot air near the wood then strike his tail against a rock for the sparks and he had a fire.

He cooked about half of the meat as best he could using his limited knowledge of cooking. The rest he basically created a small pocket of cold air around the meat making a small frig, He was not sure if a dragon could eat rotten or raw meat but he was not going to try it. Once he had eaten his fill, he did his best to prepare the pelt.

He had no clue how to do so but he figured he had to dry out the inside a bit so that there would be fewer problems. When he believed that he was done with the pelt, he moved some of the heat away from the fire dimming it a bit but still keeping up enough to give off some heat and keep the wild animals away. He put the pelt over himself, with the fur facing inwards for comfort, it did not quite cover him completely, he figured he would need at least 3 more pelts for that, he also knew he would have some fun tying them together but he would again deal with that when he got there.

000000000000000000

While The Human-Turned-Dragon was enjoying his first real meal since he got to the strange new lands, Spyro and Cynder were also eating their way through their own dear that they had caught from the same herd.

They had been a little shocked when the dragon they were following had suddenly dived but when he came back up with a dear Spyro got a huge grin and sped up a bit, quickly catching a dear for them as well. But in doing so he also scared off the heard.

The couple was now next to small fire that Spyro had built, in the same clearing that the dear had been in, enjoying both the food and each other's company. When they had eaten their fill Spyro froze the meat for the morning, and they coddled, both falling asleep in each other's grasp hoping that the next day would be easier than that day.

* * *

**Chapter 7 On the "Road"**

Our Dragon-who-was-Human woke up the next day at almost the same exact time as the day before. He was a little upset that his body would refuse to let him sleep in a bit more but he knew that it would be a good time anyways, and there were some habits that where nice to have.

So He got up and stretched out his body. Then he got an idea, actually it was something he remembered from one of the many they stories he had read, but it was idea that may be able to help him out a bit. This idea led him to dig a small hole and then call on his wind powers, more accurately the part that allowed him to control the temp of the air around him.

Thanks to all the practice he had gained the day before figuring out the temperature did not take him that long, and so he concentrated on the hole he had just made and lowered the temperature in it. He lowered it by a large amount and in doing so allowed for dew point to come and go and thus the air began to get rid of the moisture it had. And after little time the hole began to fill with water.

It was not the absolute best it could probably be, but it would do for a stop gap. When our dragon friend had figured he had "squeezed" all the water he could from the air, he leaned down and took a quick sip. He found the taste alright; he had tasted worse in his life. With finding the water alright, our dragon friend drank as much as he could. And whatever was left he just left there.

His experiment now over, he now knew that no matter what, as long as there is moister in the air around him, he would never go thirsty.

He looked around at the "camp site" around him taking in what was still around. The remaining dear still looked good so he ate what was left deciding that half of a dear was more than enough to satisfy his hunger. His camp fire was still had a great amount of heat left in it, enough to start a new fire easily. So as he ate he rose it up to get rid of the cold around him and threw the remaining logs on the fire. He was soon full and warm.

He then took a look at the pelt on his back and to his surprise he found that it had somehow got directly on his back and stuck on his fins. It would now be reasonably difficult to remove it but at least he knew he did not have to worry about it going anywhere, seeing how he wanted to take it with him.

This had been one of his main concerns the night before. After looking it over he went off to go the bathroom, again do NOT need to go over that so much.

By the time the sun was completely over the horizon he was done so he sucked all of the oxygen away from the fire, effectively putting it out, took one last look to make sure he had not forgotten anything and took off. He flew a bit slower than yesterday.

He was still rather tired, as well as sore from the previous days. He also wanted to enjoy the scenery a bit. And as luck would again have it Spyro and Cynder were just waking up.

0000000000000000000

The couple woke up in a positive mood despite what their bodies said. Already knowing they were going to have to move quickly given what they had seen the yesterday, so they ate quickly what little bit was left of their dinner.

As they ate, they conversed about the dragon they were following. An agreement was reached to see if he was awake and if he was try and talk to him but if he was asleep they would back of a bit to wait for him to wake then talk to him. And yet, if he was already flying they would just follow him like they had the day before.

So they quickly did their business and took off. They saw their target a short distance away so they stopped at his camp site to take a look and see what they could find. They found the few remains of the dear that their target could not stand to eat and a burnt out fire that still had a great amount of heat to it.

Not seeing much they took off and followed the target dragon at a distance.

0000000000000000000

All three would, unknowingly, spend the whole day experimenting a little bit with their powers. Spyro and Cynder did this in a greatly reduced manor; they were still recovering from the final fight with Malefor as the battle had drained much of their strength and powers before they were finally able to defeat their enemy.

They had been drained so much that they feared it would take months longer to fully recover. Thankfully the several weeks they had already gone through was enough for their physical strength to return to a large degree. They had yet to return to their previous levels but they knew it was going to take time for that. They would have to hope they had that time.

When the sun was again about half way down, the elder dragon found more game to eat, with Spyro and Cynder following close behind him in the catch. Not long afterwards both the single dragon and couple found clearings and settled in the same way they had the night before.

When Human-Turned-Dragon was done with his meal he took the dear pelt that was on his back, off. He took a look around him looking for a good way to make some form of rope.

He did not have any experience making rope; all he really had to go on was different books and TV shows.

Seeing only plants and anything else that would be in a forest, he decided he would experiment. He had no other thing to do and his ideas were his best option.

First he tried some of the organs that he just could not eat from the dear. That failed, the dried organs did not want to stay together and were too hard to manipulate as too big to be reliable.

The next item he tried was the grass around him but that was even harder. The grass was much too short to be able to tie together and would take the patience of a monk to get much of anywhere with it. And this Human-Turned-Dragon was not a Monk in his past life, and was sure he had never been a monk in any other life he had any of those too.

The third idea had him peeling the bark off the trees and working with that. With a little bit of peeling and some work the experimenting-dragon was able to come up with a way to make the bark act like a rope, tough rope but a rope none the less. It was more like he was turning the bark into long strands and then twirling the strands together.

There had been a few types of trees around him, and each type gave him different types of rope, he experimented until he got a rope that was close enough to the type of rope that he could work with.

With his new rope he went about cutting small holes into the side of each pelt so that he could tie them together. He made the new pelt in a way that allowed him the drape it over his right side and around his wing comfortably. That required a bit more cutting and manhandling, (or is dragonhandling?) but eventually he got it to work well enough for him.

He tied them together with the best knots he could. Confident with his work, he tested the strength of the knots. A few did not work as well as he hoped, so he tried again until he got the result he wanted. He was a dragon on a mission, and he was determined to get this right.

With the knots secured and holding he draped the pelts back over his back and positioned them so that they were comfortable. The make shift blanket was coming together nicely and fitting him perfectly, even if it look awkward.

As he lay there, on his left side hoping to keep as much heat as possible, next to his fire the Dragon-With-Dear-Pelt was looking at the pelts and for some wired reason was starting to think that he wished he knew how to make leather armor because he knew that it would really help him in this new world.

He knew that any form of protection was better than none and that while Leather Armor was generally easy to get through, it would at least help him out to some degree. And after what happened the other day, any degree was better than none.

While the Thinking-Dragon was thinking about how to make some leather armor Spyro and Cynder were both wishing they could get rid of few pieces of armor that they had collected along their journey. They were uncomfortable and they were getting itchy, but they both knew that it had helped them greatly in during their journey, possibly even saved their lives a few times. But still, they both wished that they could find civilization fast so they could relax and not have to worry about getting attacked. And if that hope was nicked, they could at least hope that where ever they ended up could help them make their armor a bit more comfortable.

Both parties went to sleep not long after the sun went down, beat and tired from all of the flying. And they both got up at almost the exact same time the next morning; it was almost like some other being was directing these actions. They again both finished what was left of their dinner and took flight. And did almost the exact same thing as the day before all the way up to end of day.

Again the Creative-Dragon worked on his pelt blanket that he was seriously thinking about turning into an improvised armor, this time putting the new pelt on the left so that it would be even.

Once done, he was not yet tired, so he experiment with his power. As he was in such a small area though, he decided he would manly trying and see what gasses he could collect, then how he could manipulate them.

And after a few small explosions that were done almost subconsciously he began figuring out NOT to manipulate them.

With a random thought, he made an air dome around him so that he could not be heard or approached easily.

He was amazed at his powers and what he could do with them. The more he used them, the more it felt like second nature to him, and the more that happened the less he noticed he was control the very air around him. There seemed to be no end to what wind can do, or as he was liking to call it, Air.

Sadly, all good things must come to end, so after a good bit more of experiment, he began to get tired. Knowing that fighting sleep would be a bad thing, he let himself slip into dream land having the first happy thoughts he had had in a long time.

And while the Experimenting-Dragon was experimenting Spyro and Cynder were talking about their experiences and what they had seen.

While Cynder's were mostly dark and made Cynder a little upset at having to bring up, Spyro was always able to cheer her up, being a good listener, and applying what little advice he could hive.

This helped Cynder feel better about herself and made her really glad that Spyro was her boyfriend and her love. For even dragoness like Cynder, that was exactly what she needed and it allowed her to move on from a past that she had never truly moved on from.

After some time they both got sleepy and went to sleep in their normal arrangement hoping tomorrow would bring about something new.

But like creatures the universe over they forgot one cardinal rule about life: "Be careful what you wish for…"

* * *

**AN: So that is everything I have been able to edit so far. I don't really know if you readers like short or long chapters, I personally like the longer ones because that has a lot of things happening in it. I have also noticed that the majority of my chapters are the same length and don't really have much happening.**

**That is sort of the reasoning for this extended multipost. It is also because I was looking at my other stories and I realized just how short and uneventful some of these things are. And so as I type new stories I am working on changing that. Sadly, as these are edits of an orginal all I can really do is put together multiple chapters.**

**Now this means I need to get my but in gear and work on more editing, sadly that may take me a bit. I have gotten myself interested in a new story, sadly it is not a fanfiction so I can not post it here. But I will try and balance my typing so that I can get to this editing.**

**But until I can get there, happy reading. And please do leave reviews , I am crazy short on those.**


End file.
